Niko Bellic
Nikolai Bellic, auch bekannt als Niko, ist der Protagonist aus Grand Theft Auto IV. Er kommt auch in den Episoden The Ballad of Gay Tony (TBoGT) und The Lost and Damned (TLAD) vor. Lebenslauf Auf Wunsch seines Cousins Roman kommt der serbisch sprechende Ost-Europäer Nikolai „Niko“ Bellic als Immigrant in die fiktive Stadt Liberty City, die dem realen New York City nachempfunden ist. In E-Mails und Briefen hatte Roman stets erklärt, wie weit er es in Amerika gebracht hatte und wie wohlhabend und erfolgreich er nun sei. Nachdem Niko in Europa in Schwierigkeiten steckt, entschließt er sich nach Amerika auszuwandern, in der Hoffnung auf ein besseres Leben. Dort will Roman mit ihm zusammen den ,,Amerikanischen Traum leben. Außerdem ist Niko auf der Suche nach einem Mann, der ihn und seine Freunde im Krieg verraten hat und sich inzwischen in Liberty City aufhalten soll. Als Niko in Liberty City ankommt, entdeckt er schnell, dass Roman in Wirklichkeit nicht reich und erfolgreich ist. Roman ist verschuldet und unterhält mit seiner Freundin Mallorie ein kleines Taxiunternehmen. Er lebt in Hove Beach, einem hauptsächlich von osteuropäischen Einwanderern bewohntem Stadtviertel, in einer kleinen Wohnung, die er mit Niko teilt. Die erste Zeit nach seiner Ankunft erledigt Niko Aufträge für Roman und dessen Boss „Vlad“, der Verbindungen zur russischen Mafia hat. In dieser Zeit lernt Niko seine erste Freundin Michelle und seinen treuen Kumpan Littel Jacob, einen jamaikanischen Drogendealer, kennen. Schließlich stellt sich heraus, dass Vlad, der die beiden Cousins ständig bedroht und erpresst, auch ein Verhältnis mit Mallorie, Romans Freundin, hat. Als die beiden Cousins Vlad zur Rede stellen kommt es zu einem Streit, infolgedessen Vlad getötet wird. Vlads Geschäftspartner, zwei russische Mafia-Mitglieder namens Mikhail Faustin und Dimitri Rascalov, sind über dessen Tod nicht sonderlich traurig. Sie verlangen jedoch von Niko, dass er als Ersatz einige Aufträge für sie erfüllt. Da beide sich nicht immer einig sind, führt dies dazu, dass Dimitri von Niko die Ermordung Faustins verlangt. Als Belohnung soll Niko Geld von Dimitri erhalten, wird aber bei der Übergabe von diesem an einen alten russischen Gläubiger namens Bulgarin verraten. Niko kann mit Hilfe seines Freundes Little Jacob entkommen, doch in der Zwischenzeit lässt Dimitri Romans Wohnung und dessen Taxiunternehmen abbrennen, weshalb beide im Stadtteil Bohan untertauchen müssen. Romans Freundin Mallorie organisiert für beide eine Wohnung in Bohan, über sie lernen sie auch den Ex-Verbrecher und Möchtegern-Fernsehstar Manny Escuela und die Dealerin Elizabeta kennen. Für beide erledigt Niko Aufträge bis er eines Tages von seiner Freundin Michelle bei einer Drogenübergabe überrascht wird, die sich als verdeckte Ermittlerin des Geheimdienstes „FIB“ (in Anlehnung an das FBI) entpuppt. Elizabeta erschießt unterdessen in einem Streit Manny; der Kontakt bricht ab, da Elizabeta wegen der gescheiterten Drogenübergabe erwartet, verhaftet zu werden. Über Elizabeta lernte Niko zuvor auch den Drogendealer Playbox X kennen und dann auch dessen früheren Freund Dwayne, der nach langjähriger Haftstrafe völlig verbittert aus dem Gefängnis entlassen wird. Dwayne und Playboy X vertrauen sich jedoch nicht mehr und deren ehemalige Freundschaft verwandelt sich immer mehr in eine Feindschaft. Der Streit eskaliert, als sowohl Playboy wie auch Dwayne von Niko verlangen, den jeweils anderen zu töten. Der Spieler kann an dieser Stelle selbst entscheiden, auf wessen Seite er sich schlägt. Ebenfalls über Elizabeta lernt Niko die Brüder der irischen McReary-Familie kennen sowie deren Schwester Kate, zu der Niko bald eine Beziehung aufbaut. Mit den McRearys überfällt er unter anderem die Bank von Liberty City. Im weiteren Verlauf der Handlung kommt es zum Konflikt zwischen Derrick McReary und Francis McReary, einem korrupten Polizisten, sodass Niko erneut vor die Entscheidung gestellt wird, einen der beiden zu töten. Die als FIB-Ermittlerin enttarnte Michelle bringt Niko mit „United Liberty Paper“ zusammen, einem Tarnunternehmen einer regierungsnahen Organisation, die im Gegenzug für die Ermordung eines unliebsamen Zeugen, Niko bei der Suche nach dem serbischen Verräter helfen. Über die McReary-Brüder erhält Niko Kontakt zur italienischen Mafia, deren Drahtzieher Ray Boccino, Phil Bell und Don Jimmy Pegorino sind. Mit Rays Hilfe findet Niko den ehemaligen Kriegskameraden Florian, der von Niko als Verräter an seiner ehemaligen Einheit verdächtigt wird. Es stellt sich aber heraus, dass Florian, der sich jetzt „Bernie“ nennt und eine homosexuelle Affäre mit dem stellvertretenden Bürgermeister pflegt, nicht der Verräter sein kann. Florian und Niko freunden sich wieder an. Nun ist für Niko allerdings klar, dass nur Darko Brevic der Verräter sein kann. Die Kontaktperson von United-Liberty bringt Niko mit Jon Gravelli, dem Anführer der mächtigsten Mafia-Familie in Liberty City, zusammen. Dieser macht Darko in Rumänien ausfindig. Nachdem Niko auch für Gravelli einige Aufträge erledigt hat, wird mit Hilfe von United-Liberty Darko von Rumänien nach Liberty City entführt und an Niko ausgeliefert. An dieser Stelle kann der Spieler wieder entscheiden, ob er Darko tötet, oder ihn am Leben lässt. Danach steht die Heirat zwischen Roman und Mallorie an. Don Pegorino verlangt von Niko, noch einmal mit Dimitri Rascalov zusammenzuarbeiten. An dieser Stelle hat der Spieler die Möglichkeit, sich für oder gegen den Deal mit Dimitri zu entscheiden. Entscheidet der Spieler sich für den Deal und erledigt den Auftrag, verrät Dimitri Niko erneut und lässt Roman bei seiner Hochzeit ermorden. In der finalen Mission betrügt Dimitri auch Pegorino und erschießt ihn, so dass Niko nach einer langen Verfolgungsjagd Dimitri am Fuß der[[ Statue of Happiness| Statue of Happiness]] töten muss. Entscheidet der Spieler sich gegen Pegorinos Wunsch und tötet Dimitri sofort, zieht man den Hass der italienischen Mafia auf sich, weshalb Pegorino Nikos Freundin Kate auf Romans Hochzeit bei einem Drive-by-Überfall erschießt. In der finalen Mission muss Niko daher den übrig gebliebenen Pegorino am Fuß der Statue of Happiness töten. Auftritte GTA IV: *Da Niko der Protagonist ist, kommt er in jeder Mission vor. The Lost and Damned: *Clean and Serene *Buyer's Market *Collector's Item The Ballad of Gay Tony: *Not So Fast *Ladies Half Price LCPD Datenbank Nachname:Bellic Vorname:Niko Alter:30 Geburtsort:Unbekannt Zugehörigkeit:Kontakt zu russichen und westindischen Kriminelen aus Broker Vorstrafen:2008-Grand Theft Auto Informationen: *Kürzlich aus Osteuropa nach Liberty City eingewandert. *Scheint sich auf keine bestimmte Verbrecherorganisation festlegen zu wollen. Trivia *Niko hatte sich in der Jugend (Serbien), in ein Mädchen namens Mila Tadic verliebt, die jedoch auf Roman stand. *Niko wäre hingerichtet worden, wenn er nicht ins Krieg gezogen wäre, zusammen mit Florian Cravic und Darko Brevic. *Niko sieht sehr ähnlich aus wie der Schauspieler Vladimir Mashkov. *Niko hatte seinen Vater nie gemocht, aber trotzdem sagt Niko nichts Schlechtes über seinen Vater. *Umso mehr mag er seine Mutter, denn wenn man in ihren E-Mails etwas negatives schreiben will, schreibt Niko trotzdem etwas Positives. *Nikos Nickname auf love-meet.net, ist Niko_Gay '' auf deutsch ''Niko_Schwul, da das Profil für die Mission Out of the Closet das eines Schwulen ist. Nach der Mission wird der Nickname durch Niko_Liberty' ersetzt'.' *Niko wollte schon immer Astronaut werden, aber zu Kriegszeiten war dies für ihn nicht machbar. *An der linken Augenbraue hat Niko eine Narbe. *Wenn man die Internetseite der Polizei nach Kriminellen durchsucht, findet man bei Niko Bellic neben seinen Vorlieben seine Vorstrafe „2008 - Grand Theft Auto“. *Mel behauptet am Anfang seiner Nebenmission, dass Niko ein Kommunist sei. *Niko war im Krieg Hubschrauberpilot, darum kann er auch so ''gut ''mit Hubschraubern umgehen. *Niko hatte in der Beta-Version noch (längere) schwarze Haare. *Niko konnte in der Beta-Version noch Handschuhe anziehen. *Es könnte vieleicht sein, das der Protagonist von Red Dead Redemtion (John Marston) fast die selben Gesichtszüge hat wie Niko. Galerie 5270-gta-iv-niko-bellic.jpg|Niko ziehlt mit einer Waffe Gta niko karabiner.jpg|Niko mit einer Karabiner Niko and Darko.jpeg|Niko und Darko Niko Bellic Art.jpg|Niko Bellic Artwork Gta 4 the cousins bellic roman's scene.jpg|Niko sieht Roman Bellic nach 10 Jahren Gta 4 cuosins bellic.jpg|Niko und sein Cousin Roman Gta 4 jacob,niko und roman.jpg|Niko in Out of Commission Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Mann Kategorie:Protagonisten Kategorie:Kriminel Kategorie:Militärangehörigte